FIG. 1 illustrates a known door threshold. In FIG. 1, threshold 1 serves as a carpet divider, is located under the door, and includes at least one overhang 3 under which carpet 4 and carpet pad 6 can be run. The FIG. 1 threshold is typically made of aluminum.
Unfortunately, threshold 1 of FIG. 1 requires the presence of carpet tacks 5 and supports 7 therefor proximate the overhangs 3 in order to fasten down the carpet 4 so as to prevent the carpet from slipping out from over the overhangs 3. However, if the carpet 4 wears out, or tears, tacks 5 tend to poke through the carpet and can be a hazard since they can injure feet of a person walking near the threshold.
Thus, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a need in the art for an improved door threshold(s).